Cinderalice
by blackdawn112
Summary: Alice's parents were famous singers then one day her mother dies. Her father remarries. Alice is an outcast. Then one day Jasper and Cassandra come to school.Cassandra and Alice are istanly friends but what will happen when she starts crushing on Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight or any of the songs that may be mentioned in this fan-fic.

My life used to be good. My mom was a professional singer Angela Brandon so I got to meet a lot of singers because they're my mom's friends and my dad was Matt Brandon a back up singer he sang back up in most of my mom's songs but he actually did a couple good songs on his own. I also met lots of singers through my dad because they liked his voice and wanted to know him better. Every morning my parent's had me go to the living room stand next to the baby grand piano which I thought was boring and had me do scales. Which I thought was boring but it helped me improve my voice. Then I would go to school and if I was a good girl, which I normally was. I would get to the studio with my parents and see their friends. Their friends adored me because I was so cute. TO me I really wasn't that cute. I was basically a pixie but everything about me was so small it seemed fitting. I had brown eyes and dark red hair that looked brown that was spiky and short. I was living the good life. I lived in a beautiful house, had loving parents, and an amazing singing voice, which could charm angels. My mother told me that. I just thought that I had a moderately good voice. I entered my 4th grade talent show with my parents coaxing and went up against my rival Jessica Swan (who really couldn't sing that well) and sang Sk8 boi that was co-written by my mom. While Jessica sang, "fall to pieces". I won 1st place while she won 9th. She was so mad at me but I didn't care because I was so happy. Even her sister Bella Swan came and congratulated me. I was so thrilled after that my life turned bad. My mom just kept getting sicker and sicker and nothing the doctors did could make her better. She had a mystery disease. I was so scared. My mom was my best friend I could tell her anything and then she died. I was sad for months after her funeral. Then my father married my mother's rival Rosalie Swan and her two daughters Bella Swan and Jessica Swan. Bella was always nice to me. She never ordered me to do anything unlike her sister and her mom. She only asked me nicely do something and If I said no she wouldn't throw a fit unlike her mother and sister but my father stopped my step-mom and Jessica from ordering me too much but then one day my father was ran over by a car. I was sad because now there was no one to stop Rosalie and Jessica from ordering me around too much and I also lost my other friend. I has to work at Rosalie's beauty Salon and read adaptations on Cinderella because my life was beginning g to be a Cinderella Story.


	2. Chapter 2

14 years later

I am 17 years old. Rosalie and Jessica are still ordering me around but Bella never orders me around even when Rosalie threatens to ground her but never does because her kids are spoiled. Not that I hold it against her but still. I went to this new chat room that Bella introduced me to I didn't get a chance to make my username before I fell asleep. Rosalie and Jessica work me like a pack mule. I created my username Cinderella.

I just logged in when I suddenly got this message. Probably the standard rules and that type of thing but before I could open it my evil Step-mom Rosalie rang this bell that I'm suppose to remember it's sound and stuff. Whatever. I went into her room. Totally gross looking by the way.

"Mary Alice, Where are my slippers" Rosalie asked

"Right here, you had me wash them by hand remember" I said. You have no idea how much gunk I had to scrape off those slippers.

"Oh, yeah that's right" Rosalie said

"I have to get to school," I said

"What for I have your future all planned out. You're going to work out my beauty salon," She said

"Wouldn't I need to go to beauty school?" I asked

It was a fair question because don't beauticians need to go to school to know how to properly curl some one's hair or something like that and beside what about her daughters. I don't know Jessica well enough and I don't want to after doing her laundry by her hand. (Rosalie wants me to do everything by hand) but Bella always says how much she wants to inherit her mom's beauty Salon.

"No you're going to be reconpcinst, because Mary Alice I hate to tell you this but the only thing pretty about you is your name everything else about is ugly." Rosalie said

I just stood there shocked not because she told me I wasn't beautiful but because she couldn't lie and say that I'm kind of pretty or you know not as ugly.

"Now see take my Jessica she's the most beautiful thing in the whole entire world but Bella is so plain" She said

She called her own daughter plain. That's it I had to go before I did or said something that I would probably regret later. I went out of her room, did my hair, and got my backpack before Bella left without me. She never did though I guess I'm just expecting it will happen someday but the way Bella sees it is I'm not mean to her so why should be mean to me. So, I'm just trying not to be mean to her.

"Hey Alice, you coming" Bella yelled at me

"Yeah hold on a sec," I said

I love School mostly because of chorus and I'm away from Rosalie and I has a feeling today was going to be a good day.


End file.
